


Telling Your Secrets

by random_magic_jazz_yay



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: the boys love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_magic_jazz_yay/pseuds/random_magic_jazz_yay
Summary: Otto's hiding something.





	Telling Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP folks. i'm back and this time it only took me two months to write this. enjoy :)

Otto had quirks.

Awsten knew them. He accepted them.

For example, Awsten knew Otto never used social media, nor had he seen Otto use the internet in general, unless somebody asked him to Google something or anything else along those lines. Yes, he had thought it was weird at first, but as the years went on, he had gotten used to it. 

That was until he walked in on Otto brandishing a sword, facing off against a goat with legs. Human legs.

Not just a goat, Awsten thought. Goat man?

“What the-” was all Awsten managed to get out before both Otto and the Goat Man turned to him.

“Awsten!” Otto yelled, surprise evident on his face. He lowered his sword, focusing on Awsten. “You can see through the Mist?”

Awsten paused. “Can I see through- what?”

“You shouldn’t be here! Get--” 

In Otto’s moment of distraction, the Goat Man had gotten close enough to swipe at Otto, leaving a red gash on his arm. 

“Otto!” Awsten cried out, taking a step forward. 

“Stay away,” Otto told him, stumbling a bit at the surprise attack. Switching the sword between his hands, he raised it above his head, and slashed it down at an angle across the Goat Man’s chest.

Just like that, it was gone in a cloud of gold dust. Otto sighed in relief, falling to his knees.

Neither of them had noticed that Geoff had walked in behind Awsten, having heard the commotion. 

Otto looked at the two of them, with their jaws slack and their eyes big. Awsten had tears in his eyes.

“I can explain,” Otto said, getting up. He slowly walked towards them, pressing on the soon-to-be scar on his arm. If only I had some ambrosia on me, he thought. He didn't bring any on tour with him, since he hadn't had any encounters with monsters in a while. 

“First, can you please put the sword down?” Geoff asked, voice shaking. “Should I get a first-aid kit?”

“I’ll be fine,” Otto answered, wrapping the bandana he was wearing around his arm. “You guys should probably sit down though.”

\---

“So,” Awsten started, trying to break the tension. They were all sitting in the back of the bus, away from the others. Awsten seemed to be trying to pull himself together, albeit unsuccessfully. “Are you a demon hunter?”

“Wh--What?” Otto asked, taken aback. 

“You were fighting the Goat Man. That’s what that was right? So you’re a demon hunter?”

“No, that was-”

Otto figured he had to tell them, right then and there.

What could he possibly lose?

(The answer was a lot. He had a lot to lose.)

“You guys know about Greek Mythology, right? About Greek gods and goddesses?” He figured they did, he just didn't know how to broach the subject that they were all real, and he had almost died multiple times because of it.

Otto figured he wouldn't mention the almost dying part. They both seemed pretty shaken up, and telling them he could’ve been killed multiple times probably wouldn’t help them to calm down. 

“Yeah. Which isn't real.” Awsten replied, sounding like even he didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“That’s what I thought too, but…” Otto waved his hands aimlessly, not sure how to explain. “You guys have heard of the goddess Hecate, right? She’s the goddess of magic, witchcraft, and necromancy. And….she’s also my mother.”

Their expressions did nothing to comfort Otto, and he got ready to hear them scream, or the words “get off the bus,” but none came.

They just stared. And that was almost worse.

When Otto had resigned himself to dying right then and there in Awsten’s bunk, Geoff spoke up.

“So….you’re a demigod?” Geoff asked gently.

“Yeah, I-” 

“That’s so cool, dude!” Awsten interrupted, straightening up. “Do you have, like, powers? Could you turn me into a frog?”

“Awsten!” Geoff reprimanded.

“What? It’s a valid question.”

“I mean, I guess so,” Otto said thoughtfully. “It’d only work at night, since that’s when my magic is strongest-- wait, so you’re okay with this?”

“Of course, Otto. You’re our best friend. Nothing’s changed,” replied Geoff.

“Yeah dude, what he said. We love you.”

Otto beamed. 

“So then...what was that thing you were fighting?” Awsten asked, still curious. His face was thoughtful, like he was scanning through his head, trying to find every bit of information he had about Ancient Greece.

“That was the Minotaur. He doesn't like me all that much,” Otto said a bit sheepishly. “He wouldn’t have found me, but I had to make a phone call, and that's what led him here.” 

“Is that why you rarely use your phone? Does it attract monsters?” 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Otto replied. “It’s basically a beacon for them.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Otto letting the boys take in the information.

“Wow,” Awsten finally said. 

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in.”

“Well Otto,” Geoff spoke up, and put his hand on his friend’s knee. “We support you.”

“Thanks, Geoff,” Otto replied, relief evident on his face.

Awsten still had something to say, of course.

“So….how about turning me into a frog?”


End file.
